


iris beauty

by genyalina



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genyalina/pseuds/genyalina
Summary: Aleksander helps Alina when she has sleep problems
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	iris beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and your thoughts in the comments <3

“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  
“I can’t sleep” Alina whispered, crawling into bed with me. I hugged her tight and sang her a lullaby until she and I both fell asleep.  
The bed creaked and I slowly began to open my eyes. The room was still dark. I started to shift back to bed when I felt something sharp pressed against my jugular.  
I turned. It was my Alina. Holding a knife dripping with butter. "Oh poor Aleksander. Poor unloved child that no one will remember. Poor Aleksander with a common name."  
I tried to move but she had the knife pressed hard against my throat. I heard the door creak and she loosened the hold on the knife long enough for me to be able to turn and see who was our bedroom door.  
He walked slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. The last thing I felt was Alina's chuckle teasing my neck before Malyen dug his axe straight into my empty skull.  



End file.
